Saeed Almasi
Appearance Saeed is known for his ruggedly handsome good looks. He has black hair cut into a buzz cut and golden-brown eyes. He has broad shoulders, but a slim build. He gives off a very intimidating aura and is known for his trademark sardonic grin. Personality First impressions from Saeed rarely come off well. He has a very dry sense of humor that often gets him in trouble. His sarcasm and snarky comments have made his name synonymous with the term "smart-ass" to those that know of him. He's never short on a reply when people make fun of him, which is a common occurrence because of his heritage. Most people treat him horribly because of his background and have since he was little which caused his personality to warp a little. He can be incredibly rude at times which only half the time he means jokingly. When he gets to know someone, they realize many of his comments aren't meant in an offensive way. Saeed has a strong sense of loyalty and justice. He works for the Alsaar Military Police, but often works outside the law while off-duty. Saeed also has a tendency to mispronounce and jumble his words when he is nervous which is a constant topic of amusement for Isi. He speaks several different languages. His first language is _, the native language to Semaeria. Southern Elvish is the most commonly spoken language on the continent as a result of several invasions from the north, but is spoken with a different dialect which can be confusing with speaking with a native Southern Elvish speaker. He speaks Southern Elvish fluently, but he has a hard time conversing with other speakers from the native continent where Southern Elvish originated as well as speakers of the the main elvish language. Powers & Abilities Falceran Abilities His mother was a Falceran, a race of humans in Semaeria that have quick reflexes and are naturally stronger and faster than most other humans. They are also hyper observant which often comes in good use for Saeed in his line of work. Halfling Abilities Saeed is able to see 2 seconds into the future which is very useful in his line of work. In hand to hand combat, he is unbeatable because he can predict the opponent's move before it happens. It has it's limitations as he can only see 2 seconds into the future. Equipment APD Uniform Saeed is equiped with the standard uniform of an APD uniform.The bottom half of the uniform consists of black cargo pants and a holster with the chosen weapon. A pistol is usually standard, but not always the first choice for Alsaar Military Police. The top half consists of a black flak jacket with the last name of the officer on the black and carious holsters for weapons such as knives and small daggers. _ Weapons Guns Saeed is a very skilled sharpshooter. He is good in all areas, though he particularly likes shotguns and sniper rifles. His combat training is at a level high enough to be considered a weapon and is one of his most lethal weapons. Swords Since Saeed grew up on the streets, he learned how to use any weaponry at hand. He quickly picked up how to use the shamshir (scimitar) and has since become a master in that type of the blade. His skill with his shamshir and his precognition make a for a deadly combination. Knives Kunai Knives The kunai knives became a regular thing for the Alsaar police to have as it was easy to store a large number of them on their uniforms, and they are easy to hide. Saeed usually uses them when facing opponents with smaller blades because he can still block with the kunai and also use his martial art skills. They have other uses such as for throwing across long and short distances. Shurikan The Shurikan are also another weapon commonly used by the Alsaar Police. Like the Kunai Knives, they are easy to hide and small enough to keep a large enough number of them on hand. The blade is too small to use to defend and is used for throwing knives. It can be fatal when used correctly, but otherwise is used when trying not to kill a target. Saeed is not a big fan of Shurikan but is skilled enough to use them. History Birth Saeed was born into a noble family from Rhyhan. His mother died while giving birth to Saeed. His family babied him from a young age, especially his older brothers. Training to be a Alsaar Soldier Induction into the Shadows Plot Meeting Isi Relationships Isi Anioth Jarek Stanimir Quotes Category:Bane's Shadow